Nightmares from the Past
by Reina Grayson
Summary: When a villain from Bruce's days as Batman...and a member of the Justice League comes back for revenge...Terry is on his own to figure out what's going on. Will he save his mentor in time...or lose him FOREVER.
1. Chapter 1

I want to start this off by saying that this is NOT my idea, but a person I'm betaing for had it posted and I asked if I could write it as after I read chapter one, I had scenes forming in my head. Okaywriterzero has given his blessing and so here we go. I DID keep his first two chapters just did my own style. Enjoy and let me...and Zero know what you think of this first chapter rewrite.

* * *

Chapter One

Stryker's Island

The prison was still in good shape and even updated as technology changed. Prisoners have come and gone, but there was ONE that had not left his med bay bed since put there decades ago.

Suddenly, the prisoner's eyes started to blink….something they had not done often since he got an overdose of his own weapon in a fight. With the eye movement soon came movement of limbs and then his head.

It wasn't long before the inmate was sitting up and rubbing his head to try and get rid of the headache. After the stress of waking up was gone, he rubbed his eyes to allow them to focus. "What….."

The nurse on shift ran to him and was checking his pulse. "Mr. Dee…..you're awake!"

As Mr. Dee looked around the room, he noticed it was different. "Nurse, what year is this?"

"It's the year 2040, Mr. Dee."

"Why that no good…..when I find Batman I'm going to put an end to his meddling once and for all." Mr. Dee said, and with that he looked right at the nurse and she suddenly started screaming uncontrollably.

Dee smiled and got out of the bed….but he fell at first. He wasn't down for long and soon walked out of the Med Bay….and eventually out of Stryker's Island Prison.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Batcave; One Week Later

His nights had not been the same since he started as the legendary hero, and tonight was the worse since Joker's return. There was a breakout at Gotham City prison and all the villains and even some of the low level criminals had broken out. It took time, but with help from some close friends; the recapture of the criminals went faster than it would have taken just him.

The Batmobile flew into the cave and after it landed the young hero got out and headed over to his mentor's side.

"You weren't out there long." The mentor said.

"Yea, I thought it would take forever to track all the escapees down but a tip came in and the JLU was happy to help out." The hero said as he pulled off his full face cowl. "Look, Bruce; I need the rest of the night off."

"Everything is back to normal….go ahead, Terry."

"Come on, ever sinc….Wait, did you say it was alright."

"Your mother came by while you were out and said that you left the movie tickets behind. Matt is really excited to go, so with the main threat is neutralized…..go enjoy it." Bruce said.

Terry was stunned….did Bruce Wayne just approve of him taking the rest of the night off as Batman?

"If I may, how about WE go in style?" Bruce said.

Terry was confused, but he would NEVER question Bruce. "Alright."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

One Hour Later

Matt McGinnis wasn't happy at first that it wasn't just he and his big brother Terry going to see the movie with him, but after learning that The Gray Ghost, the hero in this new film, was Mr. Wayne's favorite hero as a child, he allowed it. The reason Matt was so ready for this was that seeing superhero movies was a McGinnis brothers' tradition since their parents divorced. What made the night great was that Bruce gave Terry back the money he spent on the tickets, and when they arrived at the theatre….the three were led to an auditorium that was away from all the others.

"Mr. Wayne….this isn't where Gray Ghost is playing." Matt commented.

"Don't worry, Matt; this is my own private auditorium. Any movies I wish to view are played here whenever I want." Bruce told the young boy.

"Schway!" Matt said as they went to the seats. The auditorium was quite small, but only those that ever arrived with Bruce were allowed in.

Before the movie starts, Matt; I want to show you something." Bruce said.

Matt had a curious look on his face and Mr. Wayne went over to a curtain in the room and pulled it back. The young McGinnis brother's eyes were dancing as he saw an ORIGINAL Gray Ghost costume in a case and a book by the original actor to play the legendary TV hero with the book opened to reveal it was a signed copy. Terry was happy that Bruce came along and that his little brother was happy on this movie trip.

"Super schway." Matt whispered.

The three of them sat down and after Bruce pushed a button on his seat, the movie started and the two Gray Ghost fans were enthralled in the movie as it played before them.

One Hour Later

The movie was still going on, and that's when Terry saw that Bruce had fallen asleep…but after the past two weeks helping Terry while he was on patrol…Terry knew the old man deserved it. It was another five minutes before Bruce started mumbling in his sleep and then he started talking more clearly.

"Terry, what's wrong with Mr. Wayne?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Terry said as he looked to his mentor and saw he was becoming distressed, so the young man hit the off button on Bruce's chair to stop the movie.

Bruce began thrashing in his sleep, and Terry tried to keep him still, but a punch to the gut had the young hero holding his stomach from pain.

Matt was scared…worried for the man that was so kind as to take him on this movie night. The young boy pulled out his phone and quietly called 911 while his older brother was shouting Bruce's name to try and wake him. Just as Matt finished the call….Bruce said something odd.

"I never should have let Terry put on the suit."

Matt was curious about that…what suit was Mr. Wayne talking about.

Terry turned to check on Matt and saw the phone in his hand. "Who did you call?"

"Ambulance, Mr. Wayne needs it." Matt answered.

"Slag….." Terry said and he pulled out his own phone. "Commish….there was an ambulance called to Bruce's private movie auditorium, call it off and meet me at the manor."

"TERRY….why do that."

Terry sighed as he knew he was about to reveal his secret to his little blabbermouth brother, but he had to get Bruce to the Batcave to keep him safe….and the secret safe. "Let's just get him to the manor and wait for the commissioner."

Terry and Matt got Bruce out of the auditorium and without anyone seeing; they got in the car and headed for Wayne Manor.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Wayne Manor, Twenty Minutes Later

Matt got the door and they headed in. Once they reached the study, Terry stopped.

"Matt, go over to the grandfather clock and set the hands to 10:47 then be careful." Terry instructed.

The younger McGinnis brother didn't argue and did as he was told. Once the hands were set, the clock MOVED and Matt was shocked. After the grandfather clock finished moving away it revealed a staircase that led into a dark area. Terry got Bruce down the stairs and lights turned on, Matt followed the two and just stood there at the top of the stairs as he took in what all he was seeing…..THE batcave.

Terry got Bruce to the medical area of the cave and then headed for the huge computer. Matt couldn't believe what he was seeing….Mr. Wayne was the original batman….but why did his big brother know?

"Matt, keep an eye on Mr. Wayne; I've got a call to make." Terry said.

Matt was still looking at everything as he headed into the cave and over to the medical area, but what happened next answered SO many more questions that were forming in his head.

"Calling the JLU, this is Batman; we have an emergency." Terry said after he typed on the keyboard for a moment.

"No way…..Terry is BATMAN." Matt said as he sat at Mr. Wayne's side in a chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Five Minutes Later

Terry got off his call with THE Superman and he was on his way to the Batcave to see if he could help in any way.

"Terry…so….you were really telling the truth when me and mom were ready to watch The Inside Peek…I'm sorry I laughed." Matt said as Terry walked over to the med bay.

"It's alright. To be honest, I didn't believe I could do it either." Terry remarked.

"Umm….." Matt started as he rubbed his neck. "Thanks for saving me from that hunter guy."

"It was my fault you were in that position anyway; I didn't know I marked you just by carrying you to Max." Terry stated.

"Hey, even Mr. Wayne probably made mistakes when he started out…..is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Twip, I really don't know."

Just then a large dog came to the top of the stairs and he was accompanied by someone.

"Terry, how bad is it?" The person asked, and the voice revealed the tone of a woman.

"He doesn't sleep much, but nothing is waking him up." Terry said as he walked over to the stairs as the 'Commish' decended with the dog still by her side.

As the two headed back to med bay, the Commish was shocked to see a young boy sitting beside Bruce's bed.

"What is HE doing here?" She harshly asked.

"Don't get mad Barbara, but I didn't have any choice; the three of us were at a movie and Bruce fell asleep…then the mumbling and thrashing started."

"Wait, Commish…..Barbara; aren't you Barbara Gordon?" Matt asked.

"Yes, and before you start asking about THAT….I was Batgirl. What's your name, kid?"

"Matt."

"Well, I'm sure you can keep this a secret, Matt." Barbara said.

Matt seemed unsure about how to answer.

"Matt?" Terry questioned with authority in his voice.

"Alright…I won't tell." Matt finally answered. "What about mom?"

"It's already endangering you to know….I don't want to put her in danger as well." Terry said; a protective tone to his voice.

"So when you told me and mom…..you only did it so we wouldn't find out about your secret from an investigative reporter?"

"Yea."

"With Bruce's rouges' gallery, it could be ANYONE wanting to get revenge….let's see if there's anything different in his blood." Barbara said. "Matt, while Terry's getting the sample and running it through the computer; want a tour of the cave."

"SCHWAY!" Matt said and Barbara led the way while Terry put the blood sample in the computer.

It was just then that a supersonic sound could be heard and it wasn't long before Superman came walking down the stairs into the cave.

"Raincheck on that tour?" Barbara asked Matt and he just nodded, knowing that everyone here was concerned about Mr. Wayne.

"Hello, Terry….oh…" Superman started, then he saw Matt.

"He was with me and Bruce when this happened, we were at a movie." Terry told the man of steel. "Matt, this is Superman…Superman, my little brother Matt."

"Nice to meet you, Matt. I'm sorry I can't talk right now, but Terry, Barbara and I have some business to take care off." Superman said.

"Barb can fill you in, I need to get Matt something to eat out of the kitchen." Terry said and he received a nod from the two older heroes and so the current Batman took his little brother up into the manor.

Ten Minutes Later

"Sorry about that, we were supposed to go to dinner after the movie." Terry said as he descended the stairs once again.

"You're doing what a big brother should." Superman said with a smile.

Just then the computer beeped. The three of them went over to it and read the results and all three were shocked.

"Nothing…..this is going to be harder than I thought." Terry said as he rubbed his neck.

"We'll figure it out, we just need…." Superman said, but his JLU comm link activated.

Barbara and Terry watched him as his face went from worry for his old friend to grim at the news he was receiving.

Superman sighed and ended the call. "Micron's just been found in a coma and he's not responding to any means to wake him."

"That's two heroes down….so the blood test was right, it can't be anything in his system."

Just then Superman's comm beeped again. "What's wrong this time Barda?"

The two Gotham heroes watched as his face went even grimmer than before and the call ended. "Now Kai-Ro is in a coma."

"Then it has to be a psychic." Terry said and he shocked both Barbara and Superman.

Superman nodded. "I'll head back and see what I can do to help Micron and Kai-Ro; let me know if anything changes with Bruce."

"We will, thanks for coming." Terry said.

With that said, Superman flew back into the manor and left to return to the Metro Tower.

"What made you think of a psychic?" Barbara asked as she turned to the new age Batman.

"After meeting that little girl and seeing what she could do within MY mind, I'd believe a strong psychic could do the same thing to three heroes." Terry answered.

Barbara smiled. "You really do the mantle proud."

"I'll check the computer for a list of psychic villains." Terry said, and it was then that Matt returned after eating his dinner.

"Where's Superman?" Matt asked as he noticed that the Man of Steel was gone.

"He had to get back to Metropolis, it's not just Mr. Wayne that's in trouble, two of Superman's colleagues have fallen into comas." Terry told him.

Matt's eyes showed worry. "This is bad….isn't it?"

"Don't worry, Twip; Superman and I will work to save all of them." Terry said and reassured Matt with a smile.

"I have to get back to running the police department, call me if there's any change. I'll be back after my shift." Barbara told the McGinnis brothers and with that she headed out.

"Bye commissioner." Matt said as Terry just nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to look through the files. As long as you PROMISE not to touch anything, you can look through the cave." Terry said, knowing that his little brother would get bored soon enough.

"Alright." Matt calmly said and so went to explore.

"Matt, don't get close to any cliff edges or go onto any narrow walkways." Terry cried out as he started reading the files on ALL of Bruce's and the JLU's villains.

"Alright." Matt said back, and he was actually going to listen to Terry this time, since his older brother had a lot on his mind and didn't need him in danger.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Metro Tower, Metropolis

Superman arrived and walked to Med Bay and saw that in the time it took him to leave Gotham and arrive at the tower, War Hawk was now in a coma and laying on a bed next to Micron and Kai Ro. Over the years; the JLU had dwindled in members, but the five of them that remained: Superman, Big Barda, War Hawk, Kai-Ro the Green Lantern, and Micron. With three of them down, along with the original Batman; something was really wrong.

"I don't know what to do, Kal. Anything with the original Batman?" Big Barda said.

"It's not any kind of poison that the Batcomputer has records on. Batman had an idea that it might be a psychic doing this." Kal-El (superman) answered.

"We've never had a psychic for a villain." Barda said.

"No, but the original Justice League did." Superman retorted. Just as he went over to the computer, he fell to the floor….and wasn't getting back up.

"KAL." Barda cried out as she ran over to him.

She checked him to make sure he was breathing, and he was, but there was no response to anything. "I'd better call…"

Barda couldn't finish her out loud thought as she felt something happening with her mind and she too fell unconscious.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Undisclosed Location

Within the rundown building, a lone figure was smiling. "So, it may not be the same one that I tried to get revenge on all those years ago, but I will STILL take down the Justice League."

The figure then let out an evil laugh and returned to its work.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long, but was not only working on this, but my series with Malaizjan as well. Also thanks to her for a bit of help with describing the villain...wasn't sure how to type it, but she helped.

* * *

Chapter Three

Three Hours Later

Terry was tiring and Matt was getting bored, but Ace helped relieve the boredom by playing with the boy. It was just then that Bruce's cell phone rang.

"Hello, I'm sorry Mr. Wayne can't come to the phone right now."

"You must be Mr. McGinnis; you and Mr. Wayne are on a list of people to call should something happen to the commissioner." The person on the other end of the line said. "I'm detective Montoya and when I came to inform the commissioner of something, I found her asleep. I've tried for an hour to wake her, but nothing is working."

"Leave her where she is, I'll come and take her to a hospital….it's the least I can do for one of Bruce's old friends." Terry said.

"Thank you Mr. McGinnis." Montoya said, and with that the call was ended.

"What's wrong, Terry?" Matt asked as he stopped playing with Ace to yawn.

"Looks like whoever got Bruce and Superman's friends got Barbara too. Can I trust you to be safe and stay in the cave while I go to get her?"

"Sure thing. Until you get back, can I lay on one of the other medical beds?" Matt answered then asked with a yawn.

"Sure, then when I get back with Barbara, you can use one of the guest rooms for the night." Terry said as he headed up the stairs to get the limo.

Matt lay down on the bed that was beside Mr. Wayne and was asleep quickly.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

_Bruce was walking around beside his parents, he was young…..infact around his 20s or so. His father was smiling, and Bruce saw why. Wayne Enterprises was growing larger than ever and with it now under Bruce's control, his father knew the company was in good hands._

_Suddenly the area turns dark, and a figure comes out of the nearby shadows with a gun raised and aimed at Mr. and Mrs. Wayne._

"_NO!" Bruce cried out as the figure fired the shots that hit his parents right in the heart. As the light moved to hit the figure's face, Bruce was shocked._

"_You think that's all I'm going to do to you." The man said._

"_You will not get me." Bruce said._

"_Oh, but the best way to break someone is to destroy what they hold dear….remember, it's how I tried to take your friends down all those years ago." The man said "Time to finish you off."._

_It was then that a long line of people he cared about came up in front of the killer. One by one they were shot, starting with Dick, then moving to Tim and Barbara._

BBBBBBBBBBBB

It didn't take long for Terry to arrive back at the cave and he came down the stairs carrying Barbara. The noise of Ace moving around and growling at the noise Terry made woke Matt up. The younger McGinnis child got off the bed and made sure it was ready for Barbara to be laid on.

"Thanks, twip." Terry said with a sad smile.

"You'll save them, I know you will; I mean Batman does everything he can to save his friends and the innocent."

Terry didn't know what to say, sure his brother could be annoying, but right now he was actually making sense. He turned to his sleepy little brother and smiled.

"Ace, show Matt to a guest room….you know the way." Terry said, and Ace softly barked once then headed for the manor above. Matt was soon out of the cave and Terry let out a deep sigh.

"I'd better call Clark and let him know about Barbara."

He walked over to the Batcomputer and pulled up the frequency…but it wasn't Superman who responded.

"Marina, I need to talk to Superman." Terry remarked.

"I'm the ONLY one from the JLU that's conscious, something happened to the others." Marina stated.

"It's whatever happened to Bruce and Barbara." Terry whispered.

"The original Batman and Batgirl are down as well…oh my." Marina AKA Aquagirl said.

"I'll figure out what's going on from here, but can I get access to the JLU's old files from back in Bruce's days as Batman. Just keep an eye on the JLU and I'll contact you if I figure it out." Terry said.

"Sure,

With the call ended and Matt asleep upstairs…and apparently Ace staying with him; Terry started looking into Bruce's rouges Gallery files for the answer he needed.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

MetroTower

Marina was taking care of her colleagues, but she was starting to worry when Barda's heart rate accelerated.

"I hope Batman finds something soon." Marina said as she went to Barda's bed and a worried look was on her face.

_Barda was back in Hell…the hell that was her childhood back on Apokolips. She was in one of the many torture rooms that littered the orphanages run by Granny Goodness._

"_NO!" Barda cried out as she recognized the exact room._

"_Yes, Apokoliptian; this is where your training began, and yet you left that side." Granny Goodness said as she entered the room, but then she turned into someone that Barda did not recognize._

"_I will escape this…just as I did before." Barda said. _

"_I doubt that, Apokoliptian." The creature said. "This will be your FINAL room, and I shall personally see to that." _

_Barda looked at the creature; Barda found the yellow eyes haunting. The skull surrounded by the hooded cloak came later. But those eyes followed her every movement and looked sunken into the skull. The creature seemed to me a male, but what his intentions were for being within her mind, she had no idea._

_Just then, straps came and pulled Barda to the table and held her there as the strange man came over with Apokoliptian tools to torture her._

Marina continued to watch over her fallen colleagues, but then she suddenly felt her mind go blank and fell to the floor, not moving at all.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Five Hours Later

Whatever was going on was slowly raising Bruce and Barbara's heart rates, but right now all Terry could do was keep them comfortable….physically. Whatever was happening to them was being done mentally and Terry couldn't help with that. Just as he used a cold cloth on Bruce's forehead, he let out a yawn. He kept himself awake and went to do the same thing for Barbara.

With that done, the current Batman went over to the Batcomputer and went back to going through the files of ALL rouges, Batman related and JLU related alike.

Five Minutes Later

Matt had woken up and came walking down the stairs. He wanted to help his brother….but then fear struck him as he walked over to the Batcomputer and saw Terry's eyes closed.

"Terry?" Matt cried out as he started to shake Terry's arm, but it wasn't working. "Not you too…"

Ace heard the pain in Matt's voice and nuzzled him then licked his hand.

"What am I going to do Ace; Terry was the last person that could fight this meanie…..and I can't lose him…not now."

Just then the computer signaled a call coming in. Matt found the answer button and hit it.

"Terry, what's going on, I haven't…MATT, what the heck are you doing there?"

"Something happened to Mr. Wayne and Terry decided to share the secret with me." Matt said.

"Where's Terry?"

"Whatever happened to Mr. Wayne happened to Terry while I was sleeping upstairs in the Manor." Matt said and a tear fell.

"Don't worry, kid; I'm on my way, and we'll figure this out together."

"You're Max….right?" Matt asked.

"Yea, and you've really grown some since I last saw you in person." Max said. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

With that the call ended and Matt was alone….well not COMPLETELY alone. Ace never left the boy's side and whined at bit at the thought that his master AND the boy that he'd come to LIKE would never wake up.

"Ace, do you know Terry's friend Max?" Matt asked.

The large dog barked once and seemed to recognize the name.

"I hope she can help us." Matt said as he looked from Terry to Bruce and Barbara.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Max arrived twenty minutes later and got Terry onto a med bay bed.

"Thanks for coming." Matt said and when Max turned around, she could see the worry in the young boy's eyes.

"We'll figure it out, now do you know what he was working on before you couldn't wake him up." Max asked.

"He was trying to figure out what villains could do something like this, he thinks it's a psychic one." Matt answered.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do; you just keep an eye on all three of them." Max stated.

Matt nodded and stayed in the med area while Max went to the Batcomputer. Bruce had added her into the authorized access list after Terry vanished that time when he was trapped underground by Shriek. She typed in her password and started back into the files Terry had open on the screen.

"NOOOO; Matt...mom." Terry cried out. "I can't...not like I lost dad."

Matt wanted to cry as he touched his brother's arm, and that touch seemed to calm him down, but then Barbara cried out, saying something about Scarecrow doing it for real this time, and Bruce was grunting; even in a coma, the original dark knight was trying not to cry.

"It's like whoever's doing this is preying on their fears..." Max said, and so she entered the search parameters into the computer and it came up with two suspects...however one was NOT a psychic.

"That one looks creepy." Matt said as he saw the one that looked like a skeleton wearing a blue hood.

"Well, we can rule out Scarecrow, not only has he been dead for a decade, but he wasn't a psychic, and that's what Terry was thinking." Max remarked.

"So it's the other guy?"

"Dr. Destiny is what he called himself, but according to the file, he's been in a coma from an Eccaine overdose since the original Justice League's days." Max said.

"Can't comas reverse themselves?" Matt questioned.

"They can...but how would you know that?"

"Mom watches medical shows sometimes, and I listen while playing my portable vid games." Matt said. "So he goes into their heads and uses their fears to trap them in their dreams?"

"Looks like it, but we have to stop him. With the JLU AND Terry down, we're the only ones that know how to find him...thanks to Mr. Wayne's files."

"What can we do?" Matt questioned.

"What the original sidekicks did...take up the fight to help out Batman." Max answered as she turned to the display cases.

"Mr. Wayne would be mad...not to mention Terry; he's always wanted me safe." Matt said.

"The same with me, but we're the only two that CAN help, Matt. Don't worry, I'm trained in martial arts, and you're fast when you have to be. We just have to get this guy knocked out or into another coma." Max said as she took out the Batgirl costume.

Matt had to think about this...then he smiled and went for the Robin costume. "Alright, let's do it."

* * *

So, Okaywriterzero...what do you think about my little twist I told you about (without revealing anything until now) :)


	4. Chapter 4

I'll say it now, this one is short, but I need to figure out where I'm going with the other dreams...

* * *

Chapter Four

_The line of Bruce's friends and family was dwindling, and it was just down to Barda, Terry, Max, Matt, Dana and Clark Kent. Over Terry's time as Batman, Bruce had come to know Dana and liked that Terry had someone in his life that loved him…despite all the canceled dates. The same could have been said about Max, and having just started to be around Matt, Bruce already liked him._

"_I'm going to finish this, Batman, and believe me when I say this is going to be fun." The killer said, but it was then that the voice seemed to change as he continued to shoot the last remaining friends of Bruce Wayne's._

_Something didn't sit right with Bruce as Clark was shot….and fell down dead. Bruce turned back to the killer and a determined look was on his face. "Now I get it, it's been ages, Dee; but now it's time to take back my mind."_

_With that said, the killer changed into John Dee's alter ego, Dr. Destiny. "I'm surprised it took __**this**__ long, Batman."_

"_You don't know anything about my friends….Killing Superman with a REGULAR bullet is what made me see through the ruse." Bruce said as he closed his eyes and his image started to change. He was now younger and then a costume started to form on him….one he had LONG ago retired from._

"_It doesn't matter, even if I don't kill you, I WILL get the Justice League." Dr. Destiny said._

_It was with that statement that he vanished. Batman then focused on his NEXT task and a doorway seemed to open up before him. He ran through it and onto his new mission: Save the JLU and ANY other heroes that were trapped by Dr. Destiny._

BBBBBBBBBBBB

In the Batcave, before they headed out, Max and Matt…..now Batgirl and Robin were ready to head out they heard Bruce's heart rate stabilize.

"Looks like the Dark Knight has returned. He's still out, but he's fighting back against this guy." Max stated as she checked the machine he was hooked up to.

"Then he's helping in a plane we can't right now." Matt remarked.

"Looks like it, but WE have to be the one to take Destiny down. Just remember, you're doing this for Terry." Max said.

"Right, so how….." Matt started to ask, but Max already knew the question.

"Terry and I were working on these." She said as she pressed a button and a section of the floor opened up.

Matt was impressed, but then another question came to mind. "Did Terry WANT me as his sidekick?"

Max laughed a bit. "No, this was supposed to be your next birthday present, but I think he'd want you to have it now."

The two headed for two bike (motorized of course) and mounted them.

"What about yours?"

"We figured it would be better than the train." Max said as she handed Matt a helmet and put hers on.

"So where to first, Batgirl." Matt asked.

"We check out the Lexcorp branch here in Gotham; the guy use to work for Luthor and was caught in a gun smuggling raid by the League, he had it out for them ever since. Ready to go….Robin." Batgirl said.

"Yes." Robin said as he put on his helmet and started his bike. The two left out on their…debut mission as this era's Batman's sidekicks.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

_Micron was not in uniform and having a regular day out and about. All of a sudden his body started to shrink on its own, and he couldn't stop it. It didn't take long before he was down to the size of an ant._

"_What the….something's not right here." Micron remarked._

"_Scared, Micron, well you SHOULD be. Having a power over size is scary at times. Let's see how you like being the size of an atomic molecule." A voice said._

_Micron turned around and saw a man that could have been an updated Grim Reaper, but no scythe._

"_I can always go bigger." Micron said._

"_Then do it." The 'Grim Reaper' said with an evil grin._

_Micron did….for one second but then he started shrinking again and this time at an accelerated rate and was now within the size area of an ACTUAL atom._

"_NO. I have to reverse this." Micron said, but soon enough the Grim Reaper appeared again and just laughed menacingly, then vanished. "There has to be a way…"_

"_There is." A new voice said, and this one sounded friendly._

_Micron turned around and saw Batman….the ORIGINAL Batman. "How?"_

"_This is YOUR dream, you have control here, Dr. Destiny wants the JLU and me dead, but we won't let him win."_

"_Alright, let's see if I can do this."_

"_Remember, this is YOUR dream, your domain." Batman said and Micron started to focus, and he began to grow back to normal size as did Batman and soon enough they were back to normal._

"_I can't believe it….how…" Micron questioned._

"_His name is Dr Destiny, the League dealt with him decades ago. Now he's out of his coma and he's back for revenge." Batman told the size altering hero._

"_What about the others?"_

"_I'm sure he's gotten to them as well. We can travel between their minds and free them from their deathtraps as well." Batman answered._

"_Then let's go." Micron said and soon enough, a portal like the one Batman entered Micron's mind with appeared and the two jumped threw it, leaving Micron's mind behind._

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Physical World

"Batman is going to pay…I should have sped up his dream…or changed it to something else." Dr. Destiny remarked to himself as he opened his eyes for a moment. "I'll kill the others soon enough, how about I see how the little aqua brat is doing."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Abandoned LexCorp Warehouse, Gotham Area

Batgirl and Robin pulled up outside the warehouse, and the new sidekicks were cautious as they approached.

"Robin; from what I read this guy gets stronger the closer you are to him, so keep on your toes." Batgirl said.

"Right, Ma….Batgirl." Robin said, catching himself before saying Max's name.

They entered the warehouse and went to work looking around thanks to some upgrade that Bruce seems to have done to the old suits using nightvision built into their masks. As Robin turned a corner, he saw something and went to check it out. As he got closer, he saw what it was.

"Batgirl!" Robin called out.

"What's wrong." Batgirl panickedly asked as she ran to her young partner in crimefighting.

"I don't think we'll find him here." Robin said as he pointed to the letter.

_So, you figured out who I was, and also decided to follow clues to _

_where I __**was**__ last time. Sorry, but you won't find me. My goal is to kill the _

_Justice League AND Batman for what they put me through. _

_Good luck surviving IF you do get too close._

Robin's face, even with the mask on showed worry, and Batgirl KNEW they had to figure things out more back at the cave, but then she saw something on the paper and carefully preserved it in an evidence bag she found.

"Something interesting?" Robin asked.

"Maybe, but the Batcomputer can give us a better idea." Batgirl said as she put the evidence bag back in the utility belt.

"So why does this guy hate the Justice League so much." Robin asked as they left the warehouse and got to their bikes.

"Before he became Dr. Destiny, he was guarding some smuggled weapons for LexCorp and the Justice League raided the warehouse. He blamed them for his imprisonment and once he got his ESP powers, after he tormented his ex…he went after the League." Batgirl said.

"What happened to his ex?" Robin asked with worry in his voice.

"After a while, her body couldn't take the mental stress and she…." Batgirl couldn't finish.

Robin knew what she was going to say, but he wasn't worried. "We'll stop him, it's just up to the original batman to save them mentally."

"Right, let's get back to the cave." Batgirl said as she put on her helmet and Robin followed suit and the two took off to return to their base of operations.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long, was REALLY stuck at Superman's nightmare, but my co-author on my BB series had an idea...it's not totally Mala's but I did use it as a spring board. Thanks for the help Mala.

* * *

"_What's going on?" Marina AKA Aquagirl asked as all the animals started swimming past her in a frenzy, like they were trying to get away from something._

"_I'm afraid you will die today, Aquagirl…too bad, but you ARE part of the League." A voice said._

"_What?" Aquagirl said and then she turns in the water and saw her beloved home engulfed in flames. "How?"_

_Just then she started to feel like the water around her was hotter and she was slowly finding it hard to breathe._

"_It doesn't matter, what does matter is that you will be dead soon." The voice said, and a figure appeared, but just as suddenly disappeared while laughing manically._

BBBBBBBBBBBB

_The decimated building was being moved, and there were three people pulled from the rubble….thank goodness it wasn't more. The problem was that Superman was ONE cause of it, yet he was not blamed for it…not by the citizens of Metropolis anyway as it happened during a fight with Lex Luthor. The three casualties (although not dead) were removed from the rubble. Superman couldn't believe what happened…the three people he was closest to (aside from his parents) had been critically injured because of a missile HE dodged. He quickly found a place to change after telling the paramedics and police what happened to cause the causalities. He was quick to become his alter ego, Clark Kent, and made his way to the subway line close by to get to the hospital._

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_Clark arrived and found the ER check in station._

"_May I help you?" The nurse asked._

"_Three of my friends were badly hurt; Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, and Bruce Wayne."_

_The nurse typed the names into the computer and two seconds later she had the results of the search. "They are in the ICU, I'm sorry sir, I can't…"_

"_Lois is my wife, just uses her maiden name for her job; Jimmy is my photographer at times for the Daily Planet and Bruce is a long time friend. I should be in the computer as cleared to see them, Clark Kent."_

"_The nurse checked again and saw that he was right. "Forgive me, Mr. Kent, you ARE cleared to stay with them, I'll have someone meet you on the other side of the doors to my left."_

_The nurse opened the electronic doors and Clark went through._

_Another nurse met him and took him to the ICU and allowed him to enter. As he saw them; the man of steel felt his heart break. _

"_How could this have happened….I didn't ever want them hurt…and now, there's nothing I can do to save them." Clark Kent said as he sat in a large hospital room with three beds lining one wall. He pulled up a chair and sat in the room with his fallen friends, and wife._

_Outside of the room, the nurse that led him there was smiling…then turned into Dr. Destiny. "Good luck surviving this time, Clark…"_

_With that he laughed and vanished._

Batcave

Batgirl and Robin had returned to the cave a few minutes ago, and were worried when they heard Terry talking in his sleep and he seemed to have been crying, or at least the tears had fallen.

"Max….." Matt said as they had removed their cowl and domino mask.

"He'll be alright, Bruce will get to him and the commissioner soon enough; I'm sure he's saving the Justice League. If I remember right, only Superman and Batman have dealt with him before, I'm sure the others from the League are having a hard time." Max said, then she went to the computer and put the letter they found in the computer's analyzer and it went to work.

"Is it alright if I do some reading through Dr. Destiny's file?" Matt asked.

"Sure, I need to check on Barbara and Terry's vitals anyway." Max said and she left Matt to read.

Matt looked for the file…then he thought about something 'how could I get into the computer this easily…is it because I share a dad with Terry?'

Once he found the file, he was surprised that Destiny wasn't born a psychic, but gained the powers WHILE in prison the first time.

Thirty Minutes Later

Matt was still reading, mostly the dreams as the league memebers had described them when the computer beeped. Max had been taking care of Terry, Barbara and Bruce the whole time (well Bruce was doing better than Terry and Barb). She stopped and walked over to the computer and the results were on the screen after Matt closed out of Dr. Destiny's file.

"Ivy pollen…but that has to grow everywhere." Max said.

"Wait…." Matt said

"What's up, kid."

Matt glared at Max for calling him a kid, but he knew she just did it because he was younger than her. "I read something about ivy in this guy's file; the house his ex-wife lived in had that kind of ivy growing not far from it."

"You'll make a good Robin, kid….if Bruce and Terry let us stay as superheroes."

"Quit calling me kid…I'm TEN…oh well…it's better than twip."

Max laughed. "Is that what Terry calls you?"

"Yea." Matt said with a sour expression, then he got serious. "So, we going after him or not?"

"Let's go, just need to pull up the address." Max said, and she went to work while Matt got his mask back on and went over to check on his big brother.

He didn't stay long, and soon enough he was back over with Max….now Batgirl and the two headed out to track down the address and save their friend AND the Justice League.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

_Clark still sat in the room, but soon enough, a portal opened up and several people came through it._

"_What…"_

"_It's not real, I'm alright, and so are Lois and Jimmy." The first figure said._

"_Bruce?"_

"_Dr. Destiny is back and he's trapped all of us…including Barbara and Terry."_

_Clark remembered Dr. Destiny and was now pulled out of his depression over the injuries and ready to get out of there and save the others. He looked over the group and saw Micron, Marina, Kai-Ro, and Warhawk._

"_So Barda, Terry, and Barbara are still trapped?"_

"_Yes, I've tried to get into Barda's mind, but I'm being blocked." Bruce said._

"_It's because of her fear; that happened with Hawkgirl the first time; we couldn't get through to her. It was only after you beat Destiny that she came out of the coma."_

"_Then if anyone is working on the outside, it's up to them to save her. Let's get Barbara next."_

"_Who would know to help?" Clark asked._

"_There's only one person that Terry knows that figured him out for being Batman…his friend Max, and I'm sure his little brother will want to help save him as well."_

"_You'll never quit being you…will you?" Clark said and he took control of his dream and changed into Superman._

_Bruce just glared and soon enough another portal opened up._


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so long, but well between writers block and my series with Mala, just couldn't work on it till this past weekend, hope you enjoy and there's just one chapter left after this.

* * *

Chapter Six

"_I can't…I WON'T let this happen again...not to them." Barbara said._

_She was watching the same thing happen to the two men she had loved that happened to Tim all those years ago._

"_Oh it's batgirl….such a momentous occasion. I was just about to talk to Dick and Brucey, or would you like to join them." A voice said; then it was followed by a maniacal and familiar laugh_

"_I'll get you Joker, you can COUNT on that." Barbara said and she followed the laugh. _

"_You'll have to be faster than that, Bratgirl." A new FEMALE voice said._

_Barbara turned around as there was only ONE person that ever called her that and she took a hit to the head with a huge mallet._

_One Hour Later_

_Barbara woke up, but she was back at the start of her mission to save Dick and Bruce._

"_What?"_

"_Oh, it's Batgirl….such a momentous occasion. I was about to talk to Dick and Brucey, or would you like to join them."_

"_How?_

"_This isn't real; Barbara; Dick and I are fine." A voice said._

_Barbara turned from the tables to see Batman…..the batman SHE knew standing there, with the Justice League, all but Big Barda that is._

"_But…."_

"_It's a villain the Justice League faced decades ago; he gave himself ESP powers while in prison. Terry and Big Barda are still trapped, and Barda will die soon if we don't find some way to break free of his control." Batman said._

"_Matt…he'll want to help if Terry is trapped."_

"_So will Max, she's a smart girl, and has access to the cave now." Batman said._

"_Can they do it on their own?" Barbara asked._

"_Matt is genetically my child." Batman said and that shocked everyone standing there. "Max is a skilled fighter, and even figured out who Terry was with a computer program SHE created."_

"_Then let's get out of here and give Max and Matt the edge they need to fight this guy." Barbara said. "So, how do I get my old suit back?"_

"_This is YOUR mind, you have control here, not Dr. Destiny." Batman told her._

_Barbara nodded then concentrated on herself and she also became younger and was in her Batgirl uniform. "Ready to go."_

_A new portal opened up within her mind and all the rescued heroes headed into it._

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Outskirts of Metropolis, Forty Five Minutes Later

Batgirl and Robin arrived outside an old, rundown log cabin, and as soon as they got off their bikes; it felt like someone was trying to enter their minds.

"We have to keep our minds full of distractions." Robin stated.

"Was that in the file?" Batgirl asked.

"Yea, that's how HE kept Destiny from getting in." Robin answered.

"What did he use?"

"Kept humming Frère Jacques."

"Alright, then we use something **like** that…I'm sure he's onto HIS plan." Batgirl said and with a strategy in mind, they headed toward the building. As they got on the front porch, they saw a face appear in the window, but then again it wasn't really in the window.

"So, two children think they can stop me, well this is going to be fun, I can end the Justice League, both Batmans and the commissioner of Gotham PD as well as you two snoopers in one go." The skull with a blue hood said.

"We'll never let you beat us, Dee." Batgirl said.

"So, you know who I use to be, interesting. How about you see just how persuasive I can be. It looks like the Apokolipian doesn't have much longer."

The young heroes felt the villain enter their minds, but Robin was humming a theme to his favorite vid game and Max was doing a quadratic equation.

"So, you've been reading the old bat's files, well that won't help you for long." Dr. Destiny said.

"We'll find you, and we'll stop you from killing the Justice League." Batgirl shouted.

"Very well, come find me."

BBBBBBBBBBBB

_Blood was everywhere, and spray paint covered the walls of the apartment building's staircase, but he felt like a child, in fact he was a child as he watched them carry his father out of the room…then two more bodies were carried out._

"_No, this isn't how it happened…mom and Matt weren't here that day, they were in their own apartment…I'm sure of it." The boy told the police officer._

"_According to the call logs son, your father called your mother and brother over here….then that's when the Jokerz came in and killed them all." A police officer said._

"_No, I don't believe it, why would they do that…mom was still mad at dad, couldn't stand being in the same room with him…."_

"_Terry, I'm sorry, but there could be another explanation." The commissioner said._

"_NO NO NO."_

"_It's the only other thing; he killed Mary and Matt, then himself."_

"_NO, you're wrong Barbara." Terry said._

"_Divorce can have bitter consequences, even as far as murder." Barbara said._

"_Dad wasn't mad at mom and she wasn't mad at him…why would this happen."_

"_You father DID do this, and before he killed himself framed a Jokerz group." Barbara said, her voice turning darker._

"_No, he didn't." A new voice said, Terry seemed to recognize it and comfort came to him._

"_I've had it with you interfering with my plan, Batman, and I'm going to put an end to ALL of you right now." Barbara said and she started to change and was revealed to be Dr. Destiny in disguise._

"_You're not going to get Terry or Barda; we'll see to that." Batman said as he and several others entered the area though a portal._

"_Bruce?" Terry asked, seeing Batman standing there, but it was an older outfit._

"_None of this is real." Batman said._

"_If you're all here…then I was right, it is a psychic that was doing all of this." Terry asked as he changed from being a kid to being his normal age._

"_So, you're as smart as the old man, that's perfect, now I can kill you ALL." The villain said as he grew to the size of a skyscraper and was ready to take everyone out._

"_Terry, this is your world, your mind, you have control here." Batman (Bruce) said._

_Terry looked from Batman to the giant Dr. Destiny then back to Bruce. "You're right; I KNOW my father wouldn't have killed mom and Matt."_

_With that, he regained control of his mind and changed into HIS Batman uniform. "I'm ready."_

_The heroes then went right after the giant villain, but they weren't doing any good. It was then Batman (Bruce) grew to the same size as Destiny and the two started fighting._

"_How can we help?" Batgirl asked the other heroes_

"_Trip him up, if Bruce is right about Max and Matt helping on the outside, then Destiny should disappear soon." Superman said._

"_MATT IS FIGHTING THIS GUY."_

"_That's what Bruce thinks, to save you since you can't fight outside of your mind." Superman said and he flew off to grab some cable and started to wrap it around Dr. Destiny's legs, but the villain was smart and before Superman even got one good lap around, he stomped on Superman and the cable fell from Dr. Destiny's legs._

"_I've got this." Terry said and he grew to the same size and Batman and Destiny and was ready to help his mentor out._

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The two young heroes checked the small house, but what they didn't know what that Dee was close by….VERY close by. Batgirl headed into the main bedroom and suddenly she was attacked by a kick. She easily dodged it and then turned to see Dr. Destiny standing right behind her.

"Interesting, and I thought I had the only Batgirl trapped within her mind."

"I'll take up her mantle after I beat you." Max said and with that she went after the villain, but he was good.

After she kicked him back a bit, he pulled a syringe from his belt and it had an orange liquid in it. "How about you take a little nap, I'm sure I can find the boy soon enough, I bet he's just as sleepy as you are."

"You stay away from him." Max said as she got ready to fight off any attempts to inject her with whatever was in the syringe.

Dr. Destiny advanced on her and the two were trying everything to gain the upper hand.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

_The two Batmans were fighting Dr. Destiny with all they had, but they also noticed that he didn't seem to be as focused on the fight, and was fading in and out._

"_Looks like we have some help." Batman (Bruce) said as he punched Destiny in the face._

"_Hopefully Matt's being safe if he IS in this." Batman (Terry) said as he came up behind destiny and held him still for his mentor to get in some good hits._

"_I'm sure Max was looking for you, so don't worry about either of them." Batman (Bruce) said as he punched Destiny in the stomach several times._

_Just as they were about to finish him off, he left. "Looks like I'm needed elsewhere, good luck TRYING to save the Apokolipian."_

"_We have to get to Barda." Superman said as a new door opened up, but as Terry and Bruce returned to normal size, Superman tried to get through and he couldn't. "NO, NOT AGAIN."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_This happened with Hawkgirl, we couldn't get to her after saving Flash…..the same barrier is around her mind." Superman said as he recognized the denseness of the portal._

"_It's up to Max and Matt to save her then." Batman (Bruce) said, remembering that he defeating Destiny in the physical world was how they saved Hawkgirl._


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry that this took so long, but writer's block makes a person DIStraught. Wrong show I know, but I like it :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

Batgirl was still fighting Destiny, but what the villain didn't notice was that little Robin had gotten into the room and was poised for a good attack, one that would disorient him enough that they could stop him…hopefully. Max saw where her partner was and figured out what he was trying to do, so she pushed harder in her attacks and sent him right below Robin's high shelf perch. When he was sure that the visible syringe was in a safe spot, Robin jumped down and Dr. Destiny was turning his body every which way to try and throw Robin off of him.

During the struggle, Destiny dropped the syringe and Batgirl grabbed it. She figured it had to be a sedative so he could kill them within their OWN minds, so she waited for the right time so she didn't accidently inject Robin with it.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Robin shouted as Destiny was finally able to grab his cape and hold him up by it.

Batgirl knew Robin saw the danger in him being in the immediate area of Destiny, so she made a quick kicking move to knock Robin's cape from Destiny's grip and when Robin hit the floor, she jumped and soon enough the contents of the syringe were injected into Destiny.

"Why you…."

Before he could finish what he was saying, Dr. Destiny fell to the ground….and changed back into John Dee.

"What was in that?" Robin asked.

"Don't know…yet, but I'm sure he had some more of it with him." Batgirl said.

"So the heroes will wake up now?"

"Let's get him to Metropolis Police and then we can head to the Batcave to find out." Batgirl said with a smile.

"Alright, let's get to it." Robin said.

Batgirl made sure to tie up the sleeping Dee and then hauled him to her bike and tied him to the backseat. Once Dee was very secure and Robin had the bag that was left behind, Batgirl got on her bike and the two young heroes took off to get Dee to the proper authorities.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

_Within Terry's Mind_

_The gathered heroes felt this nightmare of a dream dissipating, but they also knew they had to get back to their own minds._

"_What about Barda?" Terry asked._

"_Once we all wake up, she should too." Bruce said._

"_I hope you're right." Terry said, and soon enough everyone vanished from his mind._

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Batcave, One Hour Later

It took some time, but Batgirl and Robin came riding into the cave and Robin quickly got off his bike, removed his mask and raced over to med bay. What greeted him was shocking.

"MAX, THEY'VE DISAPPEARED."

Max got over there quickly, but just as she was shocked by the sight of three empty beds, a sound drew her attention.

"Hey Twip." A voice said.

Matt turned around and was happy to see all three heroes (well two of them ex heroes) at the Batcomputer.

"We SHOULD be furious with you, but after we woke up, the three of us got to talking, and maybe Batman can't do this alone." Bruce said.

"You mean…."

"I'm not happy about there being another Robin, but what good is Batman without his young partners." Bruce answered.

"I didn't want to believe Bruce when he found me in my mind, but I have to admit, you did what you had to, Twip, and I couldn't be more proud of my little brother." Terry said as he walked over and mussed up Matt's hair.

"I've heard of you Max, and you will do the mantle of Batgirl proud. Just know that Bruce is a difficult taskmaster, and he may ask more of you than you are capable of. That's how we ALL became as good as we were back in our day though." Barbara said.

"Bruce, after your second Robin, why didn't you have anyone helping you besides the commissioner?" Matt asked, wondering why there had only been two Robins in all the history of Batman's existence.

"You're too young to know the full story, but the short part is that he got into a situation that he couldn't handle…and I forbad him from ever being Robin again."

"For his own safety?" Matt questioned.

"Yes."

"Terry, I'm sorry I put myself in danger, but I couldn't lose you….not after losing dad." Matt said and tears were present in his eyes.

"I know, Matt; but do you really want to do this….it's going to be hard, and right now you can only help on weekends and holidays." Terry said, his big brother side coming out.

"Alright." Matt said.

Just then a strange portal activated within the cave and the new recruits were ready for a fight, but not Bruce, Terry and Barbara. When the ENTIRE JLU came walking out, Matt and Max were worried. Superman stood before the two and Matt felt a wave of happiness hit him when he saw that the Man of Steel wasn't upset.

"Thank you both, I'm sure Destiny was a hard opponent to beat, but you did it. Not only is he dealt with….but you saved the entire League as well as the original Batman and Batgirl and Gotham's current Dark Knight." Superman said.

"I wasn't going to lose my big brother." Matt said.

"Terry is a friend, and he trusted me with his secret after I figured it out; I wasn't going to let him die." Max said.

"Brave warriors indeed." Barda said.

"They will do their mantles proud." A new voice said.

Bruce was shocked when he turned to the stairs and saw someone he thought he'd NEVER see again. "Dick."

"No way….you were the original Robin." Terry said.

"He's not he only one to agree about the kid doing the Robin mantle proud." Another voice said.

"Hello Tim."

"You two were Robin?" Matt asked as Dick and Tim walked over to join the group.

"I was the one that started Robin, I couldn't let my parents' death go unpunished, it took nine years, but I caught their killer. All thanks to Bruce." Dick said.

"I wasn't Robin for long, but Dick, Barb and Bruce helped me out when I had no one else." Tim said.

Matt was smiling.

"I'm actually surprised Bruce let ANYONE take up his old mantle." Dick said as he walked over to Terry.

"I stole it at first."

Dick busted out laughing. "I'm surprised you didn't get your butt kicked."

Terry blushed. "Actually, Bruce shut the suit down and I DID get my butt kicked. At least he shut down the failsafe….otherwise Powers' goons would have killed me."

"I'm surprised he even undid the failsafe…." Dick said.

"Well, I gave him a break so he could return the suit." Bruce said with a smile.

"Yea, then after he got me away from the goons he threatened to shut it down again….until I mentioned about his parents and that that moment was my one shot to get the guy that killed my father."

"Did you get him?" Tim asked, not knowing EVERYTHING about Terry.

"Not that night, but have you heard of Blight?"

"Yes." Both former Robins said.

"I created him that night…" Terry said.

"Ouch."

"Terry's come a long way, and I'm proud that he stole the suit that night." Bruce said.

"I'm sorry I took your old suit…but I….."

"It's fine." Both Dick and Tim said.

"How about we have a little party at Metro Tower? A celebration of a well completed mission **and** the return of Robin and Batgirl." Superman said.

"I'm in." Terry, Max and Matt said.

"Looks like Batman here isn't the ONLY one that doesn't really follow orders."

"What do you mean…..um sorry I don't know you." Matt asked.

"Warhawk, and I mean something similar happened when Superman was being manipulated by an alien. I told your brother not to tag along when I went to follow a missile, but he did anyway, and I like that." Warhawk said as he smiled at the McGinnis Brothers.

"I'm going to stay here; I'm not a party goer." Bruce said.

"I have to get back to running the police department, it's a full time job." Barbara said.

"I've always wanted to see Metro Tower." Dick said. "And I can tell Terry as well as….."

"Matt."

"Max."

"Matt and Max about some of my adventures." Dick finished.

"I wouldn't mind, it would be nice to tell how I became Robin to the new one." Tim remarked.

With the decisions made, everyone got ready to enter the boom tube that Barda opened and all but Bruce and Barbara left through it.

"Let's hope nothing happens to Matt like happened to Tim." Barbara said, worried for the young boy.

"Joker was a psychopath, as far as I've seen no one else comes CLOSE to his level." Bruce said. "Max and Terry will watch out for him." Bruce said.

"I hope so, well I wasn't lying; I have a department to get back to." Barbara retorted.

With that, she left out and Bruce turned to the Batcomputer. "And here I thought Max and Matt would never find the moment to join."

He opened a file and it showed schematics for a new Robin suit AND a new Batgirl suit…both with the same circuitry and enhancements as Terry's Batman suit.

* * *

There is one more chapter after this, as I had to break chapter seven up, didn't want it TOO long.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, here it is, Robin and Batgirl's first OFFICIAL mission. Please check the bottom for an important message.

* * *

One Month Later

Max and Matt were not allowed in the field just yet, they needed specific training and Dick was there to help Matt out with some basic acrobatics to make his a TRUE Robin. Max was coming along really well and Matt was getting the acrobatics quickly. Today was the day they could join Terry out in the field.

"Alright, the reason I didn't want you in the field till now was because you two used outdated suits. I've just finished your new suits." Bruce said as he came from the R&amp;D wing of the cave.

"Cool." Matt said. He was on summer holiday from school now, so he was assisting Terry with his assistant job to Bruce….well to Mary McGinnis' knowledge.

"It could have gone faster if I helped." Max remarked as the three heroes headed over to the Bat computer as Bruce sat down.

"I wanted them to be a surprise. Matt; you know what a heavy burden this is you're carrying…..but you want to help, and I can't stop you." Bruce said as he had a suit in his hands.

Matt took it and examined it. The majority of it was a VERY dark red with a bright red bird emblem on the chest with a belt built into it (like Terry's). There were two yellow straps on both upper arms and the mask looked like it would cover half of his face. At first glance there was no cape, but then he saw what looked to be retractable glider wings and on the main part of the belt…there was an R.

"Thanks Bruce." Matt said as he took his suit and went to put it on.

"Max, I'm surprised Barbara gave you her blessing, but what good is Gotham's hero team without Batgirl." Bruce said and he turned to the computer then back with a second suit in his hands.

The Batgirl suit was a deep gray with many red orbs on it and the mask was similar to Robin's….a half mask and that worried Max because of her hair color.

"Don't worry about it, there is a holographic projector in the mask that will change your hair color to red so no one figures out your identity." Bruce said.

"You really do think of everything." Max said.

She continued looking over the suit and it had a red bat on it….not as big as Terry's but it showed WHO she was. There were burgundy colored pads on the knees (armor) and her gray belt came around to a button like the one on Terry's suit. Looking at the mask, she saw that it matched the color of the knee pads. The cape was long, but thin and seemed to cover her should the need be.

"How did you get the design so…you planned this all along?!" Terry said, thinking that Bruce had PLANNED to make Matt Robin for a long time now.

"I ALWAYS had the plans, even before I retired. You never know when someone is going to prove themselves worthy of the mantles." Bruce said, and that seemed to calm Terry's rage.

Max went and got ready as Matt came back in full uniform.

"Nice look." Dick said.

"Thanks, Mr. Grayson." Matt said, showing respect to his elders.

"I've told you, call me Dick." The first Robin said.

"Sorry, I forget sometimes."

"It's alright." Dick said with his patented smile.

Just then Max came out of the changing rooms and Bruce was right, Batgirl was a red head. "Cool."

As Max was getting use to her suit….something happened that Terry, Bruce and Dick knew ALL too well.

As Bruce pulled up the police radio frequency, Terry listened and let out a groan as he heard what the disturbance was.

"Mad Stan?" Matt AKA Robin asked.

"He's a bomb specialist that hates the government….believe me, it will take the three of us to take him down. Once he goes on a political rant, stopping him is like trying to stop a rhino."

"Bruce, are you really going to send Matt out there."

"He'll help me distract Mad Stan while Max defuses the bombs…which I'm sure he'll have displayed for ALL to see." Terry said.

"I want to help, Dick; if I can be a distraction to help Terry, then that's what I'll do." Matt said.

"Alright, we have the plan, so let's go take him down." Max AKA Batgirl said.

"Be careful out there, injuries happen all the time and so do mistakes; even for veteran heroes like me and Bruce." Dick stated.

"We'll be careful." Robin and Batgirl said together.

"Alright, head out, I'll fill you in on your way to Gotham General." Bruce said as he never took his attention off the computer.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Gotham General Hospital

The Batmobile arrived first from the air while two cycles arrived on the ground.

"Batgirl, find the bomb…sometimes he plants more than one, but they are always around him. Robin, you and I are going to find Mad Stan and keep him distracted while Batgirl takes out the bombs." Batman said over the comm link.

"Right." Batgirl and Robin said back.

They went to work and soon enough found their targets. Batgirl found five bombs and Batman was right….they were all near Mad Stan.

"I'm going to bring this whole place down, how can they allow innocent people to suffer while the rich get away with paying pennies because of government insurance."

"Oh boy….." Batman said as he met up with Robin.

"So, do I need to get behind him?" Robin asked.

"Yes, be careful, and remember what Dick taught you." Batman said lowly.

"Right."

"Hey Stan, do we have to do this little dance again?"

"You're the worst of them ALL." Mad Stan shouted.

"Come on big guy, you want to take me out, then do it." Batman said and Mad Stan started to charge at the Dark Knight.

With Batman distracting Mad Stan, Robin was able to get around behind the villain and get ready for any kind of opening. Batgirl was hard at work on disarming the bombs and they were child's play to a genius like her. Just then Mad Stan caught sight of her and went ballistic. He left his fight with Batman and went after Batgirl. What he didn't notice was Robin set up a precaution incase Mad Stan went after his female partner in crime fighting. A trip wire caught Mad Stan's feet and he fell. Robin was able to swiftly get a hidden detonator out of the villain's pocket before he hit the ground.

"Good work Robin…now, let's finish this." Batman said as Batgirl got the next to the last bomb disarmed.

Just as Batman and Robin got in close to finish off Mad Stan, his eyes sprung open and his hand darted out, grabbing Robin by the neck.

"NO." Batman and Batgirl shouted.

"Finish up." Robin said as he tried to free himself from Mad Stan's grip.

The older heroes in the area didn't know how to react to this….but they did what Robin said and Batgirl finished disarming the last bomb while Batman pulled a few smoke pellets and threw them at Mad Stan's feet. They went off and soon enough Mad Stan's grip on Robin loosened and he slipped out then joined Batman far from the smoke's reach.

"That should knock him out." Batman said.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Robin."

"Alright, the hospital's safe, just took out the last bomb." Batgirl said as she ran to Batman and Robin. "You gonna be alright, Robin?"

"Yea, let's just get him….What's that sound?" Robin started to say then he heard something.

"Slag it, I forgot about the bomb he's always wearing, it must have activated." Batman said and he worked hard at getting the vest off the unconscious villain and saw that they only had 20 seconds.

Batman didn't say anything as he activated his glider wings and carried the vest out of the building through the ceiling.

"Oh no." Robin said, worried for his brother.

"Don't worry, he's dealt with this guy plenty of times. While he's getting the bomb to a safe place, let's time this guy up." Batgirl said as she pulled out some special cuffs.

Outside of the hospital Batman was flying higher and higher, then he checked the timer on the bomb and it only said two seconds. The Dark Knight then decided that he was far enough away that if he threw the bomb that it wouldn't hurt anyone when it blew.

Once it went off Batman flew back to his partners and was happy to see that they did a good job retraining Mad Stan…not only with cuffs, but looks like some of the grapple line in their suits as well.

"Let's get him to the commissioner, then head for home." Batgirl said.

"Yea." Robin added.

"Alright, great first mission, you guys really did well." Batman said as he picked up the restrained madman and headed out to their vehicles.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

One Hour Later

The cycles and Batmobile arrived and Bruce was actually smiling.

"Alright, who are you and what did you do with Bruce Wayne." Terry said as he pulled his cowl off.

"Max and Matt did an excellent job."

"Where's Dick?" Matt asked.

"He had to return to his town, but he saw the fight. You did his old mantle proud Matt."

Matt just smiled.

"Any word from Barbara?" Max asked.

"You all talked to her, what do you think?"

"She approves." Max answered

"Can we go see a movie tomorrow before patrol?" Matt asked.

"Sure, we can watch the Gray Ghost movie, we never did finish it." Bruce said.

"I'm going to read up on all the current rouges…but you three enjoy." Max said.

"Shway!" Matt said, but then he yawned.

"I'd better get him home, and I'll check his neck for bruising, but I doubt any happened, if his suit is anything like mine, then it protected him."

"Go get changed, you can't let your mother see that suit." Bruce said as he looked at the sleepy Matt.

Without saying a word he did as he was told and when he came back in the clothes he arrived in, Max went and changed then the three heroes headed out to get some rest.

"Gotham is in good hands." Bruce said and with that he went upstairs, leaving the cave alone for the day, but he would be back in a few hours anyway.

* * *

The designs for Robin and Batgirl are NOT mine.

Robin Beyond was designed by Moffett1990 on deviantart

Batgirl Beyond (or as called for the artwork Nightgirl/Batwing) is from Tuskat on deviantart.

Moffett and Tuskat, if you read this and the descriptions are NOT correct (I was going by what I saw) then please let me know and I WILL fix them.


End file.
